Little Secret
by Izanagi007
Summary: This few weeks, Rin has mysteriously disappear each weekend and this make all of his classmate curious, what the true behind this ? read to find out !


**Hey everyone, how you all ?**

**I know that i need to working on Fateful meeting but my best friend give me a challenge with a good prize.**

**So for you all, please enjoy and R&R.**

**Disclaimer : BRS & ANE wasn't mine.**

* * *

"okay now tell me again why you all call me here ?" a purple haired girl ask.

"we are here to discuss an important matter" said another girl with blonde hair.

"and that important matter is...?" asked the purple haired girl again.

"stalking someone" the bald boy finished.

"are you kidding me !?, Do you think i want to spend my free time for stalking him !?" the purple haired girl yelled to all people on that room.

"c'mon Izumo-chan, we all know that you also curious about him" a pink haired boy said to the purple haired girl named Izumo Kamiki.

"now wait a minute Shima, she was right. Why you and Moriyama-san want us to spend our free time stalking person. And the worse of it, the person we stalk is him" said another boy with blonde streak in the center of his brown hair.

"i'm sorry Suguro-kun but actually i just wanted to ask him about this but Shima-san said it was better to stalk him" the blonde girl named Shiemi Moriyama said while bowed her head.

"you pervert, how dare you to teach her about stalking !?" Izumo yelled while pointing to the pink haired boy named Renzou Shima.

"his bad habits out again" said the bald boy named Konekomaru Miwa before he let out a sigh.

"don't be like that you all, beside he was a boy not a girl" Shima said while raising his hand to calm down his friends.

"it still called stalking beside why we need to know his business, i bet it was just something stupid !" the streak haired boy named Ryuji Suguro said.

"if it was like that then i won't call you all here, but i bet it wasn't something stupid" Shima said trying to convince his friends to agree with his plan.

"give me a reason why it wasn't something stupid ?" Ryuji asked.

"i will, Moriyama-san" Shima said before turn his head to the blonde girl.

"*nod* i ever asked Yuki-chan about this and he said that it wasn't all" Shiemi said.

"then what he told you ?" Izumo asked while cross her arm.

"he said that he also texting someone more often and he always wake up early to call someone and when he talking in the phone, he always go to roof" explain Shiemi to all of them.

"so ?" Ryuji asked again seem didn't interested in Shiemi explanation.

"didn't you get it Bon. If we combine it with the fact that he always disappear on the weekend or his free time then we will get only one answer" Shima said while Ryuji just raised his eyebrow.

"and that is ?" Konekomaru asked for the first time since their meeting begin.

"he has a girlfriend" Shima said to all of them that make the entire room became silent.

...

...

"NO WAY !" everyone except Shima yelled in unison.

"that was impossible Shima, i won't believe thing like that !" Ryuji yelled at his pink haired friend.

"yes that true, no way there is a girl who fallen to him except if that girl is crazy" Izumo add.

"then how you explain about all odd thing that happen to him, like his disappearance and his active in texting ?" Shima asked that make both Ryuji and Izumo fell silent.

"there is just one way to find the answer, with stalking him in weekend" Shima said again.

"*sigh* i don't believe i said this but it better turn out to be good or else, you'll regret it" Ryuji said declaring that he will join Shima plan.

"don't worry. Izumo-chan ?" Shima asked her purple haired friend.

"*sigh* if this was not like what i expected then i will kill you" Izumo said coldly to him but agree to join his plan.

"hehehe...*gulp*, Koneko-san ?" Shima asked his last friend.

"*sigh* do i have a choice ?" Konekomaru said while bowed his head.

"okay then, if anyone agree i will tell what we need to do" Shima said before ordering them to come closer to him so he can tell them his plan with no one from outside can heard it. Unknown to them, one of them had a really big smirk on their heart.

The big day...

As Shima had planned they will divided into 3 team, team one is Ryuji and Konekomaru, team two is Shiemi and Izumo, and team three is only Shima. They had agree to wear casual clothes so they can blend in with the crowd and they also agree to execute this plan early in the morning so they won't lost the track of their target. First, team three will hiding around the target house and wait until the target out from his house and then team three will inform team one and two who waiting around the area where their target go so they can follow him and they will stalk him from different place to keep their presence keep hidden.

"he come" Shima said to all team through a walkie talkie when their target has stepped out from his house or more specific his dorm.

Shima keep his eyes on their target while try to not make any sound so he won't alert their target about his presence, because any small sound can easily alert their target that he not alone. After all, their target wasn't a normal human.

Their target name was Rin Okumura, one of their classmate and maybe the strongest exwire. He wasn't normal human because he was half human and half demon and don't messed up with his demon side because his demon side come from the god of demon, Satan. At first he just looking around before put his hand on his trouser pocket and starting to walking. Shima quickly follow him silently while hoping that he didn't know that he was being followed. After arrived at T-junction, he turn right and seeing this, Shima quickly inform team one which now on the street that their target will heading to get ready.

"he heading to you, get ready" Shima said via walkie talkie before change the channel to inform team two.

After receiving the information from Shima, Ryuji and Konekomaru quickly find a place to hiding and still able to see their target. After waiting for a few seconds they can see their target who wearing a black jacket walking on the street before entered a building.

"our target now, entered" Ryuji stopped to see what building he entered that make his eyes go wider "flower shop !?"

"flower shop !?" Ryuji can heard both Izumo and Shiemi yelling from his walkie talkie.

"yes, he go to flower shop" Konekomaru said.

"didn't that prove that he going to buy his girlfriend a flower" Shima sound come from walkie talkie, even without seeing his face, Ryuji know that his pink haired friend had a really big smile on his face.

"yeah, yeah, so what ? there is still many thing he can do beside give it to someone" Ryuji said.

"like what ?" Shima asked making Ryuji turn off the walkie talkie because he hate to admit that he don't know.

"Bon, he come" Konekomaru said making Ryuji realized that their target has out from flower shop with bouquets of jasmine on his hand and starting to walking again. "let's follow him" Ryuji said before follow their half-demon friend.

After following him for 20 minute finally they know where he heading. The station. At this moment their target is sitting on the bench, waiting for the train come. Both boy use this moment to meeting with the others which has arrived at the station.

"so how was him ?" Shima asked when they all has gathered.

"well, there is nothing wrong with him except he didn't bring kurikara" Ryuji tell them about his and Konekomaru report about their target.

"that mean i am right, right ?" Shima asked that make Ryuji sighed.

"maybe" he replied.

"but he look like depressed" Shiemi said after eyeing Rin from distance.

"yes, he didn't smiled at all from the beginning we follow him" Konekomaru said.

"yeah, he also didn't smile when he out from his dorm" Shima add.

"didn't that strange ?" Izumo said suddenly that make all of them give their attention to her.

"i mean if she gonna met his girlfriend didn't he must feel happy" Izumo explain that make all of them thought about it.

"yeah that make a sense, then there is a possibility that he not gonna meet his girlfriend or if he had one" Ryuji said that received a nod from everyone except Shima.

"but...*sigh* we gonna see it later" Shima said before the train come and Rin stand up before entered the train which make they all entered the train as well. They keep their distance from their target while still observe their target. Like what Shiemi said earlier he look really depressed. After a few minute the train finally stopped and Rin quickly stand up before exiting the train that make all the exwires to follow him. They keep following him until he stopped and turning around that make all of them quickly hiding themselves. Their target looking around before raised one of his eyebrow.

"maybe just my feeling" he said before walking again that make all of the stalker let out a sigh of relief.

"that was close" Ryuji commented before focusing his attention on his target again. Few minute later they finally arrive at what their assume was Rin true destination. The graveyard.

They stare each other in confusion before eyeing their target from distance again. He keep walking before stopping on one of the tombstone on the right side of path. He kneeling down and placed the bouquets on front of the tombstone before cleaning the top of it with his hand. They tried come closer to see who was the name that written on the tombstone but eventually their leader which is Shima, do something that make their operation failed. He accidentally stepped on the branch that alerted their target about their presence. Rin quickly stand up and turned around after hearing cracked sound.

"everyone" he exclaimed with surprised expression on his face. All of his friends just can bowed their head in shame when their target spot them.

"what are you all doing here ?...wait, are you all stalking me ?" he said to them that make a few of them had theirs cheeks slowly turned to red.

"i-i am sorry Rin, it was my idea" Shiemi said before bowed her body.

"no, no, it wasn't her idea but mine. So please forgive us" Shima said quickly before bowed his body too.

At first Rin just staring at all of them, study their expression before let out a sigh.

"no need to apologize but...why you all stalking on me ?" Rin said while put one of his arms on his hip.

"we all curious about your mysterious disappearance so we decide to found out on our own" Shima explained while scratching the back of his neck.

"*sigh* all you need is ask to me if you want to know" Rin said before kneeling again in front of the tombstone.

"Rin, who is that ?" Shiemi asked softly.

"this was...my old man" He answered before smiled sadly.

"how about if i introduce you all to him" he said to them with sad expression. And with that, they all learn about Rin old man or father. About how he die and about how he was so important not just to him but also to his brother too.

"he was a great man" Ryuji commented after hearing Rin story, all of them has sad expression on their face, even Shiemi let a few tears fall from her eyes.

"this month was the month he die, that why i will always visit him whenever i can" he said while keep staring at the tombstone.

"how about we pray for him" Konekomaru suggesting.

"that was a good idea" Rin said while smiled again. And after that they pray for Shiro Fujimoto.

"thank you everyone, i feel a lot better after sharing it with someone" Rin said when they had out from the graveyard.

"it alright, that what friend do" Ryuji replied.

"and we apologize again for stalking you. It better to use word than act" Konekomaru said while Shima just can smiled sheepishly.

"well then, see ya" Rin said before walking away.

"wait Rin, are you not gonna come home with us ?" Shiemi asked before he walk too far.

"me, i still need to go to my church for do a praying with the rest of priest there" he said before smiled.

"don't worry we will meet again tomorrow" he add before waved his hand and then walk away.

"see ya" Shiem and Konekomaru said before all of them walking on the opposite direction from Rin.

With the exwires...

"i don't believe i suspected him with something like that" Shima said before shook his head.

"yes, and i don't believe i believing you" Izumo stated angry at Shima.

"you need to pay us something for waste our free time or else" Izumo add before walking toward him.

"wait, wait, didn't we learn something today" he said while stepping backward. But before Izumo can kick Shima ass they got interrupt by a voice.

"Yuki-chan" Shiemi yelled when she spot their sensei.

"oh, good evening everyone, what are you all doing in this area ?" Yukio replied with a smile on his face and then Shiemi explain anything to him that make him wear a confused expression on his face.

"well, i can understand about your reason for stalking nii-san because i also curious myself but...our father not die this month" he said that make all the exwires yelled 'WHAT !?' in unison.

"then what he said to us...is that a lie ?" Shiemi asked their sensei who still wear a confused expression.

"no, what he said about our father was true but he just lie about the month he die" Yukio explain that make a question appear on all exwires head 'why Rin lie to them'

"That Idiot" Ryuji growled under his breath.

With Rin...

After making sure that his friend not follow him again, he quickly run as fast as he can to his true destination and with his demon speed, he can arrive at that place shortly. After he arrive he panting before looking around and finally found what he had looking for. He quickly approach his target and smiling to himself after he has stood in front of his target.

"hey Mato, waiting long" he said to the girl in front of him.

"no, i just arrive here ten minute ago" the long black haired girl who tying her hair in uneven pigtail style said.

"well then" he said before extend his arm for her which she accept.

"do you still intend to keep our relationship as secret from your friends and brother ?" the girl asked.

"even if i told them, they won't believe me got a beautiful girl like Mato Kuroi without blackmailing her" he said that make her giggled a little.

"but you are lucky this time because you overheard their plan so you can fool them" she said again.

"well, next time if they deciding to stalking me again, i will let them meet my girlfriend" he said with childish smile on his face.

"sometime i wonder if i choose the right boyfriend for myself" she said that make Rin pretend to be hurt.

"ouch, Mato you hurt me" he said.

"but i know that i had the most handsome and childish boyfriend" she said with smile on his face.

"and i am lucky, i have you" he said before pressing his lips to her. They keep kissing until they run out of air and that force them to broke apart.

"ready to go, the movie has call our name" Rin said with smile on his face.

"yes" she simply answered before the couple walking to their next destination with their hand covering each other.

* * *

**So how was it, like always you are the one who decide it.**

**Hope you'll give some review and if you want to change it into two-shot then tell me.**

**Well that all i can say so, See ya.**


End file.
